An image forming device that forms an image on a print sheet by a print job may be used as an image forming system while being connected to a post-processing device. As the post-processing device, there are conventionally known ones that mainly perform processing, such as sorting, stapling, and/or punching, in printing multiple sheets.
However, in recent years, the application range of the image forming system tends to expand because the image forming device has been achieving high-speed processing and the like, and accordingly there are increasingly more chances to newly provide a post-processing device that achieves high-speed processing, multi-functions, or coping with a new application. However, in an image forming device attempting to constitute an image forming system together with a post-processing device, cooperative use with such a subsequent post-processing device may not be taken into consideration.
There is already proposed an image forming device as follows (e.g., Patent Literature 1). Here, if functional information of a post-processing device desired to be cooperatively used is additionally registered, then based on this information, a printed sheet after image formation is discharged in a format suitable for processing performed by the post-processing device that is a cooperative partner, and a job ticket that is the source of a work procedure manual of the post-processing device is generated and transmitted to the post-processing device.